Second Chances
by kazdobrev
Summary: Caroline and Klaus meet again, after many years, in Paris.


**Wrote this while I bored in Geometry class. Hope you like! :) **

* * *

Caroline ordered a latte from the waitress as she sat on the patio of a little street cafe in Paris. She's been living here for a couple years, ever since she decided to leave the madness of Mystic Falls. Tyler and she had a fall out and this brought Caroline to a realization.

Klaus was right. Small town life, small town boy. It _wasn't_ enough for her.

Caroline and Tyler were broken up for about half a year when she decided to leave. Seeing him every single day wasn't very ideal. So she packed up a small bag and left to Los Angeles. Then Sydney and now Paris. Every couple years, she decided, she would change place.

The waitress came back with her latte and Caroline continued to sit in silence, occasionally taking a sip. She fiddled with her phone and went through her contacts. She stopped at Klaus (He snuck it in her phone and when she did figure it out, she didn't have the need to erase it.) and contemplated calling, much like she does every day.

Again, she turned her phone off and shoved it in her purse, with a huff. She finished her latte and as she was dropping a bill on the table, she saw something that shocked her.

Down and across the street, Klaus and Rebekah were walking and talking. It didn't seem like they noticed her, so she went the other way, taking the longer way home. As she speed walked, a picture of Klaus came into her mind. His look didn't change, which is good, because she likes the length of his blonde curls.

_'What am I thinking?'_

Klaus terrorized her and her friends. But he also saved her life. Caroline can't forget the way he looked at her. Not just when he saved her, but all times he was looking at her. The spark in his eyes made her question her resistance.

As she was about to turn into her apartment building, she was stopped by a hard figure. She gasped at the hit and was silent, because she knew who it was.

She gulped and looked up at his face. "Klaus."

"Caroline," he said. He said it softly and warm.

They just looked at each other for a long time. Klaus was taking in her appearance, remembering all the moments and images of and with Caroline.

"Wha—What are you doing in Paris?" Caroline asked, loosening her stance.

"Rebekah wanted to do a bit of sight-seeing. We just came from London." He took a pregnant pause. "So, no Tyler?"

She clenched her jaw, not wanting to make him smug. "No. We broke up a while ago."

Klaus hinted a smile. "My condolences," he said, not really sounding like he meant it. He was happy. He did wait for her. He's still waiting, and he'll keep waiting. Just for her, because he knows that this interest isn't one sided. He hopes she has or will figure this out and give him a chance.

"You don't have to be all smug," she scolded. "Newsflash: most relationships don't last forever. Especially with lives that actually do last forever!"

Caroline yelled at his face and his demeanor didn't faze. "They can if you wanted them to. If you genuinely wanted to be with that person, subconsciously. Look at Finn and Sage. A thousand years and they're still together. Sure, they're dead, but they're still together," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, Klaus." She was about to pass him to walk into her building, but stopped her.

"Remember the night of the ball? I said I would be here to show you the world. I've waited for you. Now that you're not with Tyler, take a chance." His eyes softened and he smiled seductively, yet sweet. Caroline melted.

She huffed, crossing her arms. She tried to look everywhere but his eyes, because she knows she'll give in… _easily_. "Look, I'm going to admit that you were right. Mystic Falls and Tyler weren't enough for me. That's why I left all those years ago. But…"

"But what, Caroline?" He said her name with his accent which made Caroline's spine tingle.

"I said it. Relationships don't last. So I'm fine—"

"No, you said 'most' relationships don't last _forever_. We could give this a try. Maybe we'll last, possibly forever. I'm confident we'll last. But only if you take a chance. Get to know me," he repeated what he said the night she was supposed to distract him.

Caroline clenched her jaw. When she released, she sat down on a nearby bench, motioning for Klaus to sit next to her. He obliged, facing her. She chuckled with a small smile. "You said that before. And in that moment, all those years ago, I really wanted to get to know you. There was—" She corrected herself, "is something about you that makes me always think about you. And want to find you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're still the evil son of a bitch who killed my friends. You're the bad guy."

Klaus' face fell. "I can always change."

"Can you? You kill when you're bored. You force people to kill. You forced Tyler to bite me!" She recomposed herself. "That's why I don't think this will work."

He crinkled his eyebrows lightly and sported an uneasy serious face. "I've waited years. I'm not going to stop now, love. I will try my hardest to change… for you." Caroline was silent. "Have dinner with me."

Caroline took another scan of him. He looked so sincere. His hand was holding the back of the bench, while the other lay on his leg. It looked like it was twitching, like he doesn't know if he should reach over to hold her hand or not. A smile made its way to her face. It reached her eyes with as twinkled as she nodded.

"Yeah," she said, breathlessly. "I'll go out with you."

Klaus smiled widely, all traces of worry gone from his face.

* * *

**Please review! And if you like Delena, check out my story, Beauty Queen!**


End file.
